


A Woman of Ability

by JantoJones



Series: Girl from U.N.C.L.E. [3]
Category: The Girl from U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Woman of Ability

“Will you be alright if I nip to the loo,” asked Mark Slate.

He and his partner, April Dancer, had just concluded a rendezvous with a contact, but the bar they were in wasn’t exactly pleasant. The patrons were friendly enough. Most were a little too friendly around the classy red-head.

“I’ll be fine, Darling,” she replied. “Just don’t be too long.”

When Mark retuned, he found April re-touching her face powder while, at her feet, a man writhed in agony. He was clutching at his ‘family jewels’.

“Everything okay, Luv?”

“Absolutely lovely!” April told him brightly. “Shall we go?”


End file.
